People spend more time on their mattresses than anywhere else. This includes periods of relaxation, sleep, watching television, surfing the web, among other activities. Mattresses have become integral to nearly every person's life in our modern world of comforts and conveniences. Yet, while the materials used to construct mattresses have improved over time, the quality of mattresses varies widely, and even the best-quality conventional mattresses are nonetheless lacking in one or more areas such as comfort, configurability, or price point.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved mattress, and in particular, a need remains for a configurable foam comfort system. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the inventive concept will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.